


A Big Enough Sea

by Kalloway



Category: Romancing SaGa Re;univerSe (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Something is lurking in Vanguard's waterways.It isn't Subier.But he's going to take care of it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Spook Me Ficathon 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	A Big Enough Sea

Vanguard's waterways were not the sea, but they were at least water and for the time being, that was enough. The sea had been promised to him if ever a mission called for it, and Subier was satisfied with that. 

He was not the only Otherworld Warrior to spend his free time in the waterways. Both the young diver Mariah and the nereid Thetis had claimed areas as their own and Subier respected their space. They might not be _friends_ , but they were not enemies. There was enough space for him to swim. 

The sun had barely crested the roofs of Vanguard's lowest buildings when Subier made his way from his room to the street. It looked like it was going to be a nice day-- 

That's when he heard the screams. 

When necessary, Subier could move quickly on land, though certainly not as fast as he could in the water. Luckily, the water was close and as soon as he could, he dove in and swam. 

He surfaced near a familiar dock and was both surprised and not at all surprised to see Mariah there, arms around her knees. Thetis was with her, an arm around her shoulders, and the look she gave Subier as he pulled himself from the water was enough to make him want to shuffle back and sink. 

" _You_ \--" 

Mariah looked up and shook her head quickly. "It wasn't him!" 

Subier blinked. "What happened?" 

"Something attacked her," Thetis said flatly. "Grabbed her and tried to hold her down." 

With a frown, Subier moved to dive back in and start looking. The waterways were not barren of life, after all, especially where they spilled into ponds and lagoons, but he'd never seen anything utterly dangerous. But considering the monsters they'd fought, especially those from the so-called Demon Towers... 

"Wait," Mariah said softly. "Um, it was bigger than you, and dark, and... strong. I only barely got away, but I lost my spear..." 

Subier nodded. "If I find it, I'll bring it back to you." 

He'd do well to fetch his own, he realized. Divers like Mariah knew the sea as well as he did. If she was warning him, then he would heed her words. 

When he dove into the water again, he went back to his room. Everything along the way seemed calm and clear, but he knew how quickly that might change. 

By the time he'd returned to the dock, Mariah and Thetis had left, but both Polka and Faerie were there, peering down into the shallow depths. 

"We heard there's a monster," Polka explained. "But-" 

"Everybody knows you can't swim," Faerie interrupted. "I don't even know why you came." 

"I don't know what it is yet." Subier flashed his spear. "It _could_ venture onto land. But, unless it does, let me handle it." 

Polka nodded and Faerie looked like she was going to say something else, but there was no reason to stay and listen. Not when something was menacing Vanguard's waterways. They might not be the sea, but for the time being, they were his to protect. 

Subier dove down to the bed and ran his fingers along the shallow silt. Some of the waterways were natural, some canals, some created solely with blocks and metal... Each spilled into the other, and with that came silt and small plants and fish... 

Everything seemed calm, and when he came to a fork, he debated. One way led further into the city, and the other... 

That was the one he took. It felt older, a bit deeper, and darker... Sunlight still pierced the water, but Subier was sure he felt something waiting to snuff that away. He knew he was correct when he saw what had to be Mariah's spear and a net full of debris nearby. She'd been cleaning again, which wasn't a surprise. 

Not picking up her things right away, Subier ventured farther. He was into a natural part of the waterways now, near a pond, and Subier knew there were some submerged caves nearby. They would be the perfect abode for whatever was lurking. 

As soon as he felt himself being watched, he slowed and readied himself. He could move far more quickly than he had been, and any of his tentacles were just as strong a his arms. His nails were sharp, and his spear was one of the finest that Vanguard's smith had been able to offer. 

The creature, however, was certainly large as it charged at him, its own tentacles impressively strong. He caught a glimpse of a wound on one of them-- that had to be how Mariah escaped --before they tried to encircle him. And its mouth-- 

Subier slammed his spear just below its eyes, which made it release him and rush back. He readied for another attack, but it did not come. Instead, with unexpected speed, it was gone into one of the caves. 

Oh, that was its mistake. There was a blood trail for him to follow and Subier didn't waste any time. Vanguard was only big enough for one demon octopus-- And it was going to be him. 

Subier followed quickly, spear ready. He knew what he was dealing with now, and he knew how to take care of it. This was what he lived for and had been waiting for a chance to do. 

This time, he didn't hesitate, grabbing with his own tentacles and slashing with spear and nails until he could get a clear opening. It came after a struggle, though Subier didn't think much of the blood spreading in the water was his. But when he got a chance, he put all his strength behind one quick motion, spear forced clear though the monster's head. It jerked once, tentacles tightening where they grabbed at Subier, before going slack. 

He'd won-- 

\--time to claim his prize. 

On his way back to the dock, he grabbed Mariah's spear and the net of debris she'd been picking up. He didn't expect her to be there, but he could always leave her things with either Valdor or Nora. 

Reaching up once he arrived, Subier pulled himself from the water with one hand, a wave of his own making crashing around him on the dock. He supposed he should file a report of some sort to Lord Mikhail-- 

"You're hurt!" 

Mariah _was_ there, and she rushed forward already working on a simple bit of magic to heal him. 

"It's all taken care of," Subier said once she'd finished. There was no reason to refuse her kindness. He'd gotten something quite nice out of the entire little adventure, though he didn't really need to remind Mariah of that fact. "Here." 

With an awkward smile, Mariah took her belongings. "Thank you." 

A little stronger, a little faster-- Subier smiled back. 

"Thank _you_."


End file.
